


Счастье за десять центов

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Series: Просто дети [1]
Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утром Томас сказал Кае, что любит ее всем сердцем, но никогда не сможет полюбить так, как мужчина должен любить женщину, а вечером вернулся в пустую квартиру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье за десять центов

Утром Томас сказал Кае, что любит ее всем сердцем, но никогда не сможет полюбить так, как мужчина должен любить женщину, а вечером вернулся в пустую квартиру. Кая увезла все свои вещи, оставив лишь записку, в которой говорилось, что она тоже любит Томаса, но не может сейчас быть с ним рядом, поэтому переехала к подруге.

Прежде чем Кая уехала, Томас даже не задумывался о том, что почти все вещи, создающие привычный уютный хаос в их квартире на Холл-Стрит, принадлежали ей. У самого Томаса из пожитков была привезенная из Лондона гитара, чудом найденный в секонд-хэнде кожаный плащ, который он не снимал в любую погоду, да несколько виниловых пластинок, которые теперь не на чем было слушать — проигрыватель Кая тоже увезла с собой.

Порывшись в карманах, Томас нашарил горсть мелочи — негусто, но должно хватить на пару сэндвичей и кофе в «Хорн и Хардарт». На сигареты, правда, уже не останется, но Кая всегда говорила, что он слишком много курит. Интересно, долго он теперь при каждом случае будет вспоминать Каю? И можно ли вообще забыть первого человека, с которым познакомился в Нью-Йорке, просто зайдя в книжный магазин погреться? Человека, с которым разделил квартиру, постель, мечты — и которому, похоже, разбил сегодня утром сердце одним из самых важных открытий в своей жизни.

У автомата с едой в «Хорн и Хардарт» стоял растрепанный темноволосый парень и с тоской глядел на сэндвичи за стеклом, время от времени подергивая ручку — но та не поддавалась. Первым делом Томас заметил россыпь родинок на щеке, потом — барабанные палочки в заднем кармане джинсов. Похоже, парень был из наводнивших Нью-Йорк творческих личностей — но не из тех, подумалось Томасу, что слоняются по улицам в надежде случайно столкнуться с Алленом Гинзбергом или торчат в «Брауниз» или «Максе», карауля Энди Уорхола.

— Шестьдесят пять центов, — расстроенно сказал парень и приложил руку к стеклу, словно прощаясь с сэндвичем.

Еще пару дней назад сэндвич стоил пятьдесят пять центов — Томас это отлично помнил: если им с Каей удавалось раздобыть хоть немного денег, они непременно отправлялись в «Хорн и Хардарт», Кая очень любила их шоколадное молоко. Похоже, бедолага опустил деньги в автомат, не заметив новой цены, и теперь остался и без денег, и без сэндвича. После секундного размышления Томас выудил из кармана десять центов и опустил в автомат. 

— Спасибо, — парень буквально просиял. — Ты меня очень выручил.

— Да не за что, — пожал плечами Томас. — Думаю, ты на моем месте поступил бы так же.

— Слишком хорошо думаешь, — рассмеялся парень и протянул руку: — Меня зовут Дилан.

Томас угостил Дилана кофе, тот в ответ поделился с ним сигаретой, а через месяц они въехали в отель «Челси», пристанище нью-йоркской богемы. Пожитки Дилана оказались даже скромнее пожитков Томаса, и их не хватило для того, чтобы заполнить оставленную Каей дыру. Поэтому и пришлось променять квартиру на Холл-Стрит на номер в «Челси».

Они курили прямо в тесном номере — хозяину было наплевать — говорили о музыке, занимались любовью. Томас с Каей когда-то думали, что им хорошо было вместе — а что еще могли думать двое детей, которые были друг у друга первыми? Но только с Диланом Томас понял, каково это — действительно становиться одним целым с другим человеком, вместо того чтобы испытывать странное ощущение, будто наблюдаешь за происходящим со стороны.

Дилан в ответ на это сентиментальное признание лишь фыркнул, поцеловал Томаса в губы и ушел на какую-то из своих многочисленных подработок, а вечером вернулся с проигрывателем с блошиного рынка. Томас смотрел, как Дилан длинными пальцами поднимает звукосниматель, чтобы перевернуть пластинку, и теребил в руках письмо от Авы, в котором его сестра настойчиво интересовалась — а как же там Кая?

Кая появилась на пороге их номера в «Челси» полгода спустя — влетела ураганом, как всегда, и вместо приветствия спросила:

— Сангстер, говорят, ты успел купить себе счастье за десять центов?

«Счастье за десять центов» радостно ухмыльнулось.

— Хм, она мне нравится.

— А ты мне — нет, — отрезала Кая, с опасным прищуром разглядывая Дилана.

А Томас подумал, что для троих этот номер в «Челси» будет тесноват. Интересно, занял ли уже кто-то ту квартиру на Холл-Стрит?


End file.
